russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 doing fine job covering PBA
July 5, 2014 IBC-13 has, from the outset, done a commendable job of covering the games of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) given some of its limitations of signal and reach which are being quickly and effectively addressed. What is significant is that the Kapinoy people have worked hard in improving the quality of their production with the introduction of significant innovations that have enhanced the pleasure of watching the games on television. One of the latest innovations which is certainly original but has served a singular purpose in educating and informing the fans about the nuances of interpretation of rules and regulations concerning fouls, in relation to calls or non-calls by the referees. Although Filipino basketball fans are among the most knowledgeable in the world, quite a few do not really know the guiding philosophy behind specific rules when applied to particular game situations. IBC Channel 13 has taken what we consider a sound step in further strengthening the knowledge of our fans which should help them enjoy the unfolding drama on the hardcourt even more, by having the PBA’s consultant on technical matters, Perry Martinez, explain particular calls or non-calls and the rules that govern the decision-making process of the referees. From Day One when we watched Perry respond to questions by the TV panel and interact with them, we realized how much it could benefit all of us in understanding the referees decisions considering they are often maligned by many of us who don’t understand the underlying philosophy behind the calls or non-calls. It also made us realize that with Perry Martinez speaking to a wide nationwide audience, the referees are on their toes, realizing that they need to make sure they make the right calls or are correct when they don’t make calls despite the histrionics of coaches and players. Perry was in the limelight in Game 1 of the ongoing PBA Governors Cup best-of-five series when referee Jimmy Mariano (not to be confused with the lanky, sweet-shooting lefty of our national Olympic team years ago) didn’t call a foul in the final play of the game when it seemed that Rain Or Shine guard Paul Lee was fouled by San Mig Coffee’s Mark Pingris while attempting a three point shot. The PBA has exonerated referee Jimmy Mariano following a contentious non-call in the dying seconds of Game 1 of the San Mig Super Coffee-Rain Or Shine best-of-five Governors Cup championship series after technical consultant Perry Martinez told TV analysts that March Pingris should have been called for a foul on guard Paul Lee stating “If I were the referee I would have called a foul” which would have given Lee three free throws and a chance to tie the game. Martinez, who has taken on the same role that veteran referee Steve Javie played in the ESPN coverage of the recent NBA Finals said that if he was the referee, he would have called a foul against Pingris and awarded Paul Lee three free throws. The respected basketball official provided the basis for his statement when he explained the principle of verticality and used a replay of the incident to illustrate and support his assessment that Pingris actually lunged forward in his effort to stop the three-point attempt of Paul Lee. In fairness to all concerned the referee had the right to make what is considered a judgment call and in his valued judgment, there was no foul. After a thorough review of the incident PBA Commissioner Chito Salud issue a statement through Media Bureau Chief Willy Marcial in which he said “Upon reiew of the play this Office finds it to be a straight-up borderline call that could have gone either way. It was a 50-50 judgment call.” The statement added “It can be debated and second-guessed , but the referee’s judgment cannot be faulted under the circumstances.” A fair and acceptable stance by the Commissioner in effectively exonerating referee Mariano. As expected, Rain or Shine officials and die-hard supporters continue to question the judgmental non-call. Little do they realize that there was a real possibility that Paul Lee would not have converted all three free throw attempts which was needed to send the game into overtime with no guarantee that ROS would win. To be fair to San Mig Coffee which is chasing a coveted Grand Slam, they came back from a 17-point deficit and if ROS allowed this to happen then they probably deserved to lose. Removed from the emotion and tension of watching the games at courtside and merely following the action on television we have the capacity to look at the game in a more balanced perspective, especially since our lifelong favorite Ginebra San Miguel is not involved. From what we’ve seen, going back to the semifinals, San Mig’s Tim Cone has coached with more than a touch of brilliance. His ability to play to his team’s strengths, to make what others regard as questionable substitutions that invariably pay off and to bring out the best in his players both individually and collectively have helped make San Mig Coffee as one fan commented on Twitter that this is the best team in the country next to Gilas Pilipinas. Frankly, it would be hard to disagree no matter what happens in the remainder of the championship series. As for IBC Sports and its head, national coach Chot Reyes, they deserve plaudits for their various productions and the truly welcome decision to broadcast the games on their FM Radio network which saves us from the agony of trying to listen to dzSR Sports radio where the signal is erratic and where one or two of the announcers sound punch drunk. The TV panel lost a crucial asset when Jason Webb was recruited by SanMig Coffee but they do have other solid commentators with anchor Magoo Marjon the torchbearer of intensity and unbridled passion and “The Dean” Quinito Henson whose scholarly insights add to the enjoyment of the fans. Sequestered TV station IBC-13 (now onwed by Viva Entertainment and Asian Television Content) will also be showing the local franchise of The Million Second Quiz with Drew Arellano as host, Killer Karaoke with the heir of rap Elmo Magalona as host, Born to be a Superstar with the young diva princess Anja Aguilar as host and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Robi Domingo as host. Back in the glorious days of '70s and '80s, IBC was the network to watch. May print ad na nilabas kanina sa mga entertainment pages ng broadsheets at mukhang ito ang bagong mukha ng IBC-13 to be launched this Sunda in IBC and all cable channels. Kirarin and Ghost Fighter are the top-rated Japanese animes slated to primetime. Catch Me Fall in Love with Erich Gonzales Dingdong Dantes and Gloria Romero at 5:30 p.m., the top fantaserye is Batang Genius with Mavy Legaspi and Cassy Legaspi along with Jake Cuenca and Nicole Andersson at 6 p.m. and another one is Janella: A Princess Girl topbilled by Janella Salvador with Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce at 7:30 p.m. A drama-serye Your Heart, My Love, the heavy drama series with Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Christopher de Leon aired at 9:30 p.m. There's a sexy drama anthology series Sandy's Romance starring Nadine Lustre and AJ Muhlach. A sitcom with Iskul Bukol Men topbilled by Aki Torio, Abra and Josh Padilla, and another with Maya Loves Sir Chief topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. A weekly showbiz talk show Seeing Stars Tonight by Joey Marquez, musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani with Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha aired at 8:30 p.m. on Sunday nights. Pwede ba, may telenovelas pa rin like The Two Sides of Ana and La Teniente, and sports basketball like the PBA and NBA, ONE FC, some Asian dramas sila like Spy Myung-wol and Hayate the Combat Butler. At, meron daw silang pantapat sa Primetime Bida at Telebabad, at sa Yes Weekend. PBA begins its new season in October. IBC-13 says that it will show both games live with Express Balita most likely to be aired between games. The fantasy series will be aired at 5:30 to 6:30 p.m. and 7:30 to 8 p.m. soaps will be aired at 9:30 to 10 p.m. after the PBA game. Will it be successful as the counter-programming to ABS-CBN and GMA. In fact, IBC-13′s premiere of those Asianovelas at 5:30 p.m. and 10:30 p.m. back to back may herald the network’s TreseBella block. Also, will airing the Tagalog movies three-times-a-week: Viva Cine Idols (Monday), Viva Box Office (Saturday) and Sunday Sinemaks (Sunday). It's good that IBC-13 decided to add new in the market by reformatting. I think its exciting. and para may option. muhkang ok ang direction ng Kapinoy ngayon, especially with a telenovela hits The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) and La Teniente generating a lot of buzz with a fans. I think it’s best that Express Balita airs for 60 minutes in between PBA games on Wednesday and Friday. Make the first game 4:30-6 p.m. on INN, then Express Balita at 6:30 and the second game at 8 p.m. The teleseryes should be aired at 9:30 pm. For the weekend games, make them Satruday from 2:30-4:30 and Suindays at 2 p.m. on INN and 4 p.m. on IBC.